yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Number ruins
A Number's Ruins are ruins where the "Legendary Number" cards are sealed guarded by its spirits across the world in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Each ruins consist of deadly traps and inscribe a legend on its wall telling the story of the person who occupied that location in a previous era, before they became ruins due to the ravages of time. For some reason, each ruin seems to have some connection to one of the Seven Barian Emperors, who each seem to have some familiarity regarding the ruins. Number 44's Ruins The temple's ruin is where one of the "Legendary Number" a sleeps. On its walls, a tale is inscribed about a pegasus named Mach who served a legendary hero. The hero served a land along his fellow knights, but eventually he returned to his to home village. Without the hero, the other three knights grew arrogant and usurped the King, but were intercepted by Mach and his master. Since the hero was unwilling to kill his former comrades, both master and steed were eventually defeated and killed. However, the hero's fellow knights regretted their actions and they buried him and Mach together. Mach later became the "Number" spirit guardian of "Number 44: Sky Pegasus". Kazuma Tsukumo had been in this ruin long time ago, and Durbe had some recollection of it as well. Yuma Tsukumo and his friends traveled to this ruin in order to obtain the "Number". Yuma faced Mach in a Duel with Shark's and Durbe's lives at stake, and won, getting the ruin's "Number". Number 65's Ruins The castle's ruins is a "Number's Ruins" where "Number 65: Judge Buster the Adjudicutting Djinn" sleeps. The ruin spoke of legend about a ruthless prince, who never trusted anyone and killed his people who he believed plotted against him. When the prince was the only one left in his land, he committed suicide in atonement of his actions. Vector and Number 96 arrived at these ruins, defeating the "Number's" guardian, Battle Ox. By acquiring the Ruin's "Number", they also gained knowledge about the Ruin's traps and how to control them. During the visit, Vector was shown to be familiar with the ruins and felt dread towards both the ruins and its "Number". When Yuma and his friends arrived, looking for the ruin's "Number", Vector trapped them in cages, forcing Astral to face Number 96 in a Duel, while constantly threatening Yuma's life. After Astral and Number 96 tied the Duel, Vector triggered an explosion within the ruins and fled with Dark Mist. Kite Tenjo saved Yuma and his friends from the collapsing ruins. Number 54's Ruins The colosseum's ruins were located in Spartan City under a small lake, and its legend is well known to the Spartan City citizens. It is where the greatest gladiator to have existed battled using only his bare hands, and won every battle he fought. The gladiator was also the friend and rival of the prince of the land, whom he battled with many times. During their final fight, the gladiator was framed by the people close to the prince, who saw the gladiator's possible victory unacceptable. The gladiator was placed under false charges, and despite his pleas of his innocence and the prince's support, the gladiator was executed. According to Dextra, the residents believed the ruins were haunted by the gladiator's spirit because of his grudge against his unfair fate. Nistro believed the gladiator simply wished to fight more and regretted that he never finished his battle with his rival. The ruins was where "Number 54: Lion Heart" slept, protected by a large spirit in Spartan warrior armor. Alit had his own nostalgia from these ruins and the guardian also seemed to recognize Alit when he explored the ruins. References Category:Locations